


¿Te puedo morder?

by Estefanyaaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confesión, Dialogo interno, Fluff, Koga siendo muy gay, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefanyaaaa/pseuds/Estefanyaaaa
Summary: Tal vez a Koga le guste Makoto, tal vez es solo un poco, lo suficiente como para llegar tarde a la siguiente clase solo por él.





	¿Te puedo morder?

**Author's Note:**

> Caminaba en el parque de noche y me imaginé a Makoto diciendo "Oogami-kun" y pense que Koga entraría en combustión y bueno salio esta cosa que espero les guste.
> 
> Dedicado a Popi obviamente porque se lo merece

Es que, a ver, la gente cuando se enamora tiene esa imperiosa necesidad de comparar todo con el algodón de azúcar. Como si todo lo que es, hace y habla esa persona es comparable a un maldito coro de seiscientos ángeles, y no de los ángeles feos sino de esos que podrían matarte de gusto con una serenata escrita por Daddy Yankee. Y esta seguro que el mismo no está pasando por tal etapa mental, o fase de la subnormalidad.

Se ajusta la correa del bolso como si fuera un movimiento natural, pero en realidad era un tic nervioso que había desarrollado hace muy poco, esa rara manía de tratar de estar presentable, como si la correa podría arrugar la chaqueta escolar que tanto se empeñaba en tener lista cada mañana para asistir a clases, ah pero no le interesaba usar la corbata reglamentaria, porque no iba con su estilo.

Al final de cuentas su chaqueta estaba bien, su cabello estaba un poco aplastado atrás pero eso es porque se había dormido contra la pared en la última clase de literatura, no era su culpa que justo fuera una hora libre para que pudieran avanzar con el cronograma, ya había terminado de leer todos los libros asignados, si le hubieran avisado antes tal vez habría dejado alguno para ese dia. Siguiendo con la lista mental que no sabía cuándo había empezado a repasar, sus zapatos estaban bien, bueno lo mejor que podían estar los insípidos zapatos escolares de interior.

De soslayo saco el celular para verificar que a nadie se le haya ocurrido la terrible idea de pintarle la cara, aparentemente esa chica le espolvoreo rubor en las mejillas, no la confrontaria solo porque resaltaba sus ojos. De cualquier forma no entendía como podía estar tan nervioso por absolutamente nada, es decir, si él estuviera enamorado estaría saltando en su propio eje luego de ese mensaje de:

_"Oogami-kun estás ocupado después del tercer período?"_

Pues verás que sí porque naturalmente después del tercer período viene el cuarto período y le tocaba pudrirse en otra clase de economía doméstica en donde le enseñaban los ingredientes básicos que lleva el curry. Vive solo desde hace un tiempo puede cocinar algo más complicado que curry pero la materia era obligatoria y no pensaba saltarsela por nada._ Aunque si me pidiera saltarme el cuarto periodo le diría que si, no importa que tan estupida sea su excusa si tuvo coraje como para mandarme un mensaje entonces no podría rechazar ni una invitación a contar las hormigas que cruzan la calle._

Y es que si Makoto Yuuki le pregunta si está ocupado significa que vendrá a verlo con cada vez una excusa más barata que la anterior_ "Es que necesito una opinión sincera y Oogami-kun siempre me las da"_ o _"Subaru dijo que necesitaba una lista de alimento balanceado para Dakichi, no sabía si tenías su número así que es más fácil hablarlo en persona"._ Cada vez que se excusaba soltaba esa risa niño bueno como si Koga fuera un ciego que no se da cuenta que se le acaban los motivos para venir a molestarlo cada cuatro días si es que por arte de magia no se cruzaban antes.

Y entonces él se termina preparando mentalmente para cada encuentro ansiado, esperando a que lo diga de una buena vez, que no tiene toda la vida para esperar que el otro cierre todos sus ciclos y se de cuenta que le brillan los ojos cada vez que lo espía cuando toca la guitarra en el techo de la escuela. Como si no se diera cuenta que cuando tienen que despedirse pone esa cara de pollito mojado y amaga a seguirlo aunque su casa queda en la dirección contraria. Como si el mundo no se diera cuenta que la sonrisa que se le escapa cada vez que dice _'Oogami-kun_' podría rivalizar con el mismo sol de lo brillante y cálida que es.

Pero no, tiene que esperar a que él mismo se de cuenta porque aparentemente la mitad de la vía Láctea sabe que Makoto está detrás de él así como las abejas a la miel, solo que el mismo Makoto es una de esas abejas que no entienden porque sigue la miel pero lo hace por puro instinto. Porque es un poco despistado pero con esto se lleva el premio del año. Y nadie parece querer resaltar el asunto pero nunca se pierde como sus compañeros de unidad prefieren no acercarse cuando los ven en los pasillos, finge no ver cómo Akehoshi le levanta un pulgar cada vez que pasa.

Pero entonces cree que debería hartarse y decirle _"Hey ya sé que estás enamorado de mi, ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?"_ Pero justo cuando se mentaliza para tal jugada magistral sucede que Makoto aparece con su cabello desordenado y sus anteojos fuera de lugar. Los saluda a cinco metros de distancia como si no pudiera esperar algunos segundos para decir su nombre.

\-- Oogami-kun

_Maldición a cual de los cuatrocientos dioses del folklore japonés debo agradecerle por el hecho de que mi nombre en tu boca me sepa a limonada en verano. Es que no puede ser natural que lo digas así, algún ser celestial debió meter mano en la olla._

Y ahí es cuando se vuelve a dar cuenta que tal vez si esté un poco enamorado, no es que trataba de negarlo ni mucho menos. Sólo que cuando no lo ve es más fácil olvidarse de lo que está persona le causa, las manos sudorosas y la sonrisa que se le escapa sin molestarse en pedirle permiso. La abrumadora necesidad de caminar a su encuentro como si su presencia lo obligará a gravitarlo así como la tierra gravita al sol, sin importarle que tal vez Makoto no tendría problema en caminar esos cinco pasos que el ya adelantó.

Luciendo como si hubiera corrido una maratón aunque su última clase no estaba tan lejos, aún sigue blandengue, tal vez tendría que proponer un poco más de entrenamiento. Lo ve limpiarse el sudor inexistente de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y pensar que tal vez esa mano quedaría muy bien sobre la suya en un día más fresco que esté y asumiendo que llegaría al punto de no sudar solo por verlo llegar.

Espera que recupere el aliento que perdió, contemplando cómo hace eso de juguetear con sus pulgares uno sobre otro, como cada vez que está a punto de pedirle algo, temiendo que se niegue o que lo muerda._ Espero que si te quisiera morder no te disguste lo suficiente como para dejarme hacerlo de vez en cuando._

\-- Perdón por molestarte justo antes de economía doméstica, te prometo que será rápido.

Emite un "mhp" para dar a entender que lo escucha sin que se de cuenta que toda su atención le pertenece desde que entró en su línea de visión y que no importa si de la nada salta tres metros a la izquierda todos sus sentidos lo seguirán sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Pero no necesitaba saberlo ahora.

\-- La verdad es que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra y bueno eres la única persona que podría estar dispuesto a enseñarme, te juro que no te robaré mucho tiempo.

Juntó sus manos al frente como si estuviera rezandole a un templo en año nuevo. Como si alguna vez Koga se hubiera negado a alguna paparruchada que le pidió, porque cuando tuvo que hacer una lista con más de quince tipos de alimentos para Akehoshi solo porque Makoto se lo pidió no fuera la prueba contundente de que si, estaba enamorado de el cuatro ojos que tenía enfrente, ese que tenía polvo en los pantalones y parecía que se había olvidado de peinarse hoy. Ese mismo que hacía que revisase su reflejo en el espejo más de siete veces. La misma persona por la que aprendería un nuevo idioma como ruso o polaco solo para decirle cosas bonitas pero al ser un acento tan marcado parecía que te estaba mandando al mismísimo infierno.

Y no tenía que deliberar, solo aparentaba que lo pensaba por unos segundos, como si la respuesta no hubiera sido si desde antes que se formulada la pregunta. Vamos que si le pidiera un poco de su almuerzo le daría toda la caja y se conformaría con un pan saborizado.

\-- ¿Estás seguro de que debe ser la guitarra? Te saldrán callos donde ahora solo tienes tu piel de bebé.

Hace mucho que se le escapaban esos insultos que bien podrían ser halagos, sabe el mundo que los bebés tienen la piel más bonita de todas, que el sol aún no los ha alcanzado lo suficiente y el ambiente no los ha atacado como para que se adapten a las nuevas condiciones. Pero Makoto solo sonríe y se rasca la nuca, dudando. Koga sabe que se va a enojar incluso antes de escuchar lo que va a decir.

\-- ¿Crees que será imposible para mi?

Automáticamente sus cejas se juntan. Esta ofendido, como cuando la ciencia dijo que su perro no era tan especial como creía, la ciencia puede cerrar la maldita boca por una vez y Makoto tiene que cerrar su maldita canilla de inseguridades o el mismo va a tener que eliminar esa cañería. Suspira mientras lo agarra por el hombro.

\-- Sólo creo que si vas a hacerlo deberías haber empezado ayer.

Lo palmea justo donde lo toco como para darse una idea de que si, lo toco de verdad y no ha estado hablando con una alucinación ni ha sido otro de esos sueños vividos en donde no sabe si quiere golpearlo con sus manos o con un besos hasta que la alarma del despertador le arrebate las posibilidades. Se gira como si de verdad quisiera asistir a su siguiente clase mientras agita una mano a modo de saludo.

\-- Pásate por el club más tarde.

Y se aleja un par de pasos, rezagado pero sin dudas, no planea voltearse para ver cómo le brillan los ojos por más que eso le de más de mil años de vida tambien podria matarlo de una sobredosis de lindura y solo deja que eso pase cuando León estornuda después de oler una flor. Entonces sucede eso que lleva semanas esperando pero quiere gritar y patear macetas de cactus porque de todos los momentos tenía que ser el menos idóneo para ello.

\-- ¡Gracias, realmente me gustas mucho!

Sabía que en parte quería agradecerle el haber aceptado darle clases particulares de guitarra pero por otra parte también quería confesarse y se ve que la gratitud desbordó a tal punto que hizo que la confesión saliera a flote. Y estaba feliz por ello pero, siempre había un 'pero' ¿tenía que ser justo ahora? ¿En el medio del pasillo justo en el cambio de clases cuando todos se dedican a caminar alrededor como si no estuvieran en la escuela sino en el living de sus casas? Porque ahora tenía varios pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente.

Levantó la vista para encontrar cada par de ojos y darle una mirada que podría matar de miedo a cualquiera. Volvió sobre sus paso y estalló. Como estalla un fuego artificial, en parte como un espectáculo luminoso que provocaba una confesión por la persona por la cual ha descargado canciones románticas de Katy Perry. Y por otra parte en donde era fuego, ruido y destrucción. Por eso lo tomo del saco y lo zamarreó cual muñeca de trapo mientras gruñía como un perro enojado.

\-- ¡Tu, de todos los momentos que podrías haber elegido!¡¿tenía que ser justo ahora?! ¡¿acaso no tenes percepción del tiempo y espacio?!

Y estaba enojado porque creía que "El suceso" iba a ser tranquilo, que tal vez se iba a dar cuenta mientras compartían una botella de agua y Makoto lo iba a dejar caer como si no fuera otra cosa obvia al estilo de "Oh sí que es un día caluroso, por cierto me gustas"._ Como si no fuera a enojarme, yo acá dejándole tiempo para que no se avergüence y el haciendo una escenita a plena luz del día, si será tonto_. Más que nada le molestaba que no podía quedarse con el momento, pensaba guardarlo como un secreto para sí mismo, algo que sólo podría revivir en su mente. Pero ahora toda la chusma palurda lo escucho y lo que es peor vio cómo su cara se pone más roja que un tomate perita.

Entonces lo sacudió un poco más como para sacarse lo poco que le quedaba de ira irracional, ya estaba hecho pero le molestaba y tal vez le siguiera molestando. Deseaba ansiosamente que no aparezca nadie a decirle lo rojo que se puso Makoto después de la confesión. _Es que ya lo sé, cada vez que lo sacudo su respiración me choca en la cara y no puede ser que me sienta feliz por eso, ni que tenga que agradecer a kamizama por hacerlo lindo y resistente._

Cuando Makoto se empezó a reír, Koga creyó que seguro le había sacudido demasiado el cerebro así que lo dejó quieto, sin dejar de tocarlo, esperando a que volviera en sí para saber cómo adaptarse a su nuevo estado de demencia sin parecer culpable. Cuando terminó de reír y le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratará poner toda su atención en ver algo demasiado brillante, ahí fue cuando escucho ese coro de ángeles tocando una tonada pegadiza que ponía la piel de gallina y le quemaba justo en donde los ojos de Makoto lo observaban. En toda la cara sintió ese escalofrío rápido que parecía durar un segundo pero te dejaba la piel sensible por una pequeña eternidad.

\-- Realmente eres el mejor, gracias por esperarme.

Makoto tomó una de sus manos, y la junto con la suya. _Oh_. Pensó de repente. _Realmente quedan muy bien juntas._ No dudó en apretar un poco para ver como la sonrisa del otro se volvía más nerviosa.

\-- Realmente tienes piel de bebé.

\-- Espero que puedas cambiar eso pronto.

_Me pregunto; si empiezo a morder de a poco la piel se va a volver a más rígida o más sensible. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde si puedo probar._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado le puse mucho de mi corazón.


End file.
